newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Akargan
Akargan was a Shok'Thola, one of the Altarin'Dakor Warlords. He was known for his obsession with war and combat, particularly physical combat. He sought to be the greatest single warrior in all of history, a goal that often put him at odds with the other powerful Shok'Thola, including Nimrod, Kronos, and especially Strife. He was close friends with the Jedicon Lasitus, later known as Bren, before he became Shok'Thola. During the Return, he launched campaigns against Strife in an attempt to assert his position as Spearhead of the Return. This eventually led to a climactic confrontation between the two. History Akargan was born into the Altarin'Dakor on the planet G'rho in 25,185 BBY, and was raised as a Jedicon from an early age as he was discovered to be highly Force-sensitive. He was trained to be a warrior practically from birth, and his whole life was dedicated to battle. During his training he was assigned alongside another Jedicon named Lasitus, and the two quickly became close friends and comrades. They quickly rose through the ranks and earned the rank of Kodonn'Dakor, one of the top-level Jedicon in service to their Warlord. The two fought together for years in multiple campaigns, and eventually both of them became top generals in the ranks of the Altarin'Dakor. The Battle of Varnus Both Akargan and Lasitus fought heavily in the last days of the Great War, when the Altarin'Dakor were driven through Epsilon Sector towards the Rim. Though they often fought together, they were separated around the time of the Battle of Varnus. While Akargan was elsewhere in the sector, Lasitus led an army of Altarin'Dakor against overwhelming forces from the Galactic Alliance of Free Systems in one of the largest single battles of the war. Although he pulled out an amazing upset victory, Lasitus' celebration was short-lived; as an even larger force came in and wiped out his entire army, he sent out a message to his life-long friend Akargan, along with Sha'Kira, his most prized possession, a hypersaber. Rise to Shok'Thola Akargan survived the end of the war, and was driven into exile with the rest of the Altarin'Dakor. In the new galaxy he continued to fight with zeal and distinguish himself in combat, and he was eventually sponsored to become Shok'Thola by Asellus. Over the next two dozen millennia, Akargan gradually built his empire into a powerful force though one military gain after another. He took the battle to other Warlords, often conquering their territories and taking their forces for his own. He eventually grew to the top tier of the Shok'Thola fought against Warlords such as Strife, Nimrod and Kronos for dominance and the right to lead the Return. Though he didn't win the right of Spearhead, he brought forces through the Galactic Gate anyway, going so far as to personally enter New Imperium space to try and make contact with his old friend Lasitus, then known as Bren. Later, with the deaths of Kronos and Nimrod, he began to be much more aggressive in both his attacks on other Warlords and into the galaxy proper. However, he didn't realize that he was being maneuvered by Strife into a cataclysmic battle with that Warlord, and the two eventually met in battle to determine, at last, who was the greatest warrior. Personality and Traits Akargan was obsessed with being the greatest warrior in all of history, and in obtaining as much power - both personal and influential - as possible. He was known for his quick temper and violent ways, and his rage when engaging in combat. He was driven by emotion more so than many other Shok'Thola, and had little interested in the arts or beauty as others did. Physically, he chose to have a large-framed, heavily-muscled body, even though this was not necessary to possess speed and strength. Though the Force alone was sufficient to give him the power he needed, he developed a body with large, rippling muscles, possibly to contrast himself with the slim, self-confident Strife. He usually wore his dark hair down to shoulder-length with curls, and sported a thick mustache and beard. His power level in the Force was that of a strong Warlord, most likely in the range of 450,000, bringing him close to Strife in terms of raw power. Category:New pages Category:Characters